clawort_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Funtime Foxy
"Pooooootaaaaaatoooooooeeeeesssss!!!!!!!!" -Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy is an animatronic that appeared in the Clawort Animations series. He strangely first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Funtime Foxy appearance is similar to Foxy from the first game, with the majority of his fur colored white. He wears a pink garment, has a pink snout with three small purple freckles and a smallish black nose, three small fluffs of fur on top of his head, pink toes and stomach, and pink inside his ears and around his eyes, and at the tip of the tail. He also has bright pink cheeks and a red bow tie.The entire head is shown to have moving faceplates. Unlike the normal counterparts of Foxy, he has five fingers and a tail. Like Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a small, round speaker on his chest. Backstory Funtime Foxy like all the other animatronics was built by William Afton to simply kill children as well as be an entertainer during the day. However, when Afton was killed by the Springtrap suit; the animatronics disappeared into an underground place called the Sister Location. There Funtime Foxy was like an exhibit in the Funtime Auditorium with his pals Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon and Funtime Chica, who played with kids and (during night) capturing them in their storage tanks. When Funtime Foxy isn't with his friends, he is at home with his mother (also built by William Afton) or with clawort socialising and being good friends. Relations Clawort - Funtime Foxy first met clawort in Minecraft Special 02, where he got help from him to find his lost pals, Circus Baby, Ballora and Ennard. It is also revealed in this special that he loves potatoes. Funtime Freddy - Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy are best friends. However despite that; Bon-Bon tells Funtime Freddy that she must stay away from him because of his idioticness. Bon-Bon - Bon-Bon doesn't believe that Funtime Foxy should be with her master Funtime Freddy. Instead she tells Funtime Freddy to stay away from him. But still; that would not stop them from hanging out. Circus Baby - Circus Baby tends to tell Funtime Foxy not to get into mischief but he ignores her. His Mother '''- Funtime Foxy's mother was built by William Afton the same time as he was. After she was built, she was programmed to look after her son, Funtime Foxy since he grew up. Still it is unknown whether Funtime Foxy was built inside his mother to start with or just built separately from his mother. '''Ballora - Funtime Foxy like playing pranks on Ballora. One time, he played a prank where he put glue in her ballet slippers; but that went too far as Ballora pulled her own foot off while trying to take off her slippers. Funtime Chica - Funtime Foxy's former girlfriend. Sometimes; Funtime Chica gets annoyed with him but still is interested in him. Ennard '''- The main reason Ennard became a tentacle monster is when he collided with Funtime Foxy showing off his gymnastics and broke. Funtime Foxy tried repairing him for Circus Baby and that is how he became the state that he is in today. '''Purple Shep - Funtime Foxy thinks Purple Shep is a cutie. Also the other reason he likes him is that because of his (Purple Shep's) amazing love interest with Ballora. William Afton - Afton is Funtime Foxy's creator. Trivia *Funtime Foxy said that the reason he got separated from his pals was because they were trying to run from the scooper. *At the end of Minecraft Special 02; Funtime Foxy gifted clawort a chicken sword. However, at the start of clawort's Minecraft FNAF Popgoes roleplay episode 1, clawort (playing as Jeremy Fitzgerald) said that the reason a chicken sword appeared in his bedside cabinet drawer is because of Funtime Foxy. *Funtime Foxy was the one that suggested that clawort's first TS4 household is the Nootbags as seen in clawort's first TS4 gameplay. Gallery sl funtime foxy.png|Funtime Foxy in the FNAF: Sister Location game. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Bad Guys Category:Male Bad Guys Category:Robots